Blade's Adventure Begins!
by StarBladeBuster
Summary: In an undiscovered region in the world of Pokemon called "Cyprus" lived an evil Jellicent named "Rix". He and his evil minions are currently trying to take over the whole Cyprus region. But a presence of a hero is not to far from them.A Totodile named "Blade" with a Sword on his back and his new-found friends will stop the evil-doers with the techniques they learn along the way...


In the world of Pokemon on the hidden region, a Totodile name "Blade Fynnard Aurelius".Most people call him Blade but his friends gave him a nickname "Fynn".He lived in a pond south of Cyprus called "Starter Pond".He lived with his mom and dad when he was a used to learn the ancient arts of alchemy from his ...an evil Jellicent named "Rix" came and destroyed over half the village and killed many innocent lives with his group of Sharpedos,Seismitoads and Blade's Rix spared Blade's return,he cursed Blade with a sword-scar on his back an gave him the memory of that tragic 15 years,he lived with his friends and rivals "Jake" the Buizel and "Jade" the was his battling rival and Jade was his Alchemy Blade was 15 years old,his attitude started changing and doesn't talk to his friends even hid his true emotions to everyone he ,sometimes he does show his something strange happened that time...his sword-scar acted out and created a sword for did some research and it turns out,not many Pokemon posses the power to use weapons like since,he grew even more 2 whole years of practicing he got thinking,with the sword in his hands,he can finally give revenge to Rix and his evil he made a sword pocket to strap on his back to hide his scar and set off for the journey.

Scene 1. Blade started the journey by leaving Starter Pond and headed to "Skull Sea" which is a shore north of always had dark thunder-clouds and skulls all over the grey sand.

"*sigh* Its gonna be a long journey...how am I gonna beat Rix all by myself..?" said Blade.

He started walking towards a small forest to take a quick started looking for some berries and fruits to cook found a Tamato,Pecha,Oran,Rawst and Chesto some Lettuce,Apple and Tea Leaves.

"Hmm...this is pretty good.I can make some sandwiches with these..." said Blade as he took out some bread,milk,cheese,a piece of meat and a pot.

He took out his sword and sliced a tree and made some assembled them and lit up a fire.

"Huh? Its getting dark as well set up campsite..." said Blade.

He filled the pot with water and started boiling it over took his sword out again and started slicing the bread,cheese,and Tamato berry and placed them on the tree made a grill out of thin wood and started grilling the meat.

*rustle* *rustle*...

"Huh? what was that..?" questioned Blade.

He walked slowly towards the noise...and pulled the shrub saw a Pikachu fainted and shaking..."Oh man,he's weak from hunger!Better make some extra food." said Blade worried on the Pikachu.

Scene 2. Blade gave the Pikachu a blanket and lay him inside a tent while he made some the tea leaves,milk and Pecha berry,he made some sweet tea and made sandwiches with bread,meat,cheese,lettuce and Tamato berry.A few moments later,the Pikachu woke up and started looking around.

"Woah..where am I?" said the Pikachu.

He stepped outside and saw Blade cooking up some soup out of Tamato and Chesto Berry.

"Oh...hi?" said Pikachu.

"Hmm..? Oh you're up...you okay?" asked Blade.

"Yeah,you helped me out huh? Thanks a lot..." thanked the Pikachu

"No worries,you should be more careful from now on...So,you got a name?" asked Blade.

"Oh sorry,the name is Ayuma of Gemini Vesperina the Raichu from the Royal Yellow Striped Clan." said Ayuma.

"Royal? Hmm...its strange to find some kind of prince out here in the woods? Why are you here anyways?" asked Blade.

"...Sorry but I can't say...By the way,that sword on your back..." asked Ayuma.

"Huh? Oh...its a memento of my not a heavy sword but its not too light either." said Blade taking his sword out.

"I should this out!" said Ayuma.

He got up and blast a small shock from his electric pockets and formed a small rapier.

"Hmm...you can use weapons too?" said Blade impressed.

"Well not naturally,this sword was passed down from the generations to generations of the Royal Yellow Striped Clan.I was the last one ever born..." said Ayuma looking at his sword.

"Oh...I understand that 's quite common nowadays actually..." said Blade looking at his sword too.

*rustle* *rustle*

"What was that?" said Blade and Ayuma together.

A pack of wild Houndours and its leader a big Houndoom appeared within the bushes.

"Alright,give us all your else,you meet death.." said the Houndoom in a weird tone.

"In your f**king dreams you sons of hell..." said Blade calmly.

"Damn Blade,you're quite a trash-talker..." said Ayuma with an impressed facial expression.

"Believe me,you haven't seen anything yet..." replied Blade looking at Ayuma.

"Hey,can't you see your being mugged!? Now hand over your food,valuables...and that nifty sword you got there.I bet I could fetch a good price for it..." said the Houndoom grinning evilly...

"You want it,come get it...!" said Blade pulling out his sword,ready for battle.

"I'm fighting too!" said Ayuma taking out his sword as well...

"GET THEM!" demanded the Houndoom to the Houndours.

Scene3. 3 Houndours started jumping towards Blade. [Water Gun] Blade opened up a portal in front of him with his sword and blasted all the Houndours with 3 attacked Ayuma, [Thundershock] Ayuma jumped above the Houndours and blasted a jolt of electricity from the sky towards the Houndours.2 off them fainted and left,bringing 4 more surrounding Blade and Ayuma.

"Wanna blast them together?" said Ayuma.

"With pleasure..." said Blade grinning evilly.

They both jumped up and blasted a back-to-back attack.

"EAT THIS!" said both Blade and Ayuma blasting [Thundershock] and [Water Gun] together!

The Houndours and Houndoom earned twice them damage from the combination of Water and the Houndours ran away screaming in for eyes began to lose and tears could be started crying and weeping on the ground.

"I'm...sorry...I just had to do it.I'm broke,and my wife is sick from working overtime in a low-payment my kids haven't eaten in days too..." said the Houndoom crying.

"Why didn't you say so,bothering other people to meet each other is rude and punishable...I could've kicked your sorry ass and sleep well tonight." said Blade.

"I know...I'm sorry..." said Houndoom regretting ever bothering Blade and Ayuma.

"We can't just leave him and his family starving...right Blade?" asked Ayuma sympathizing the poor Houndoom.

"No.I know I wouldn't get a good night sleep if I pretended this never happened." said Blade.

They both nodded and packed up a couple of sandwiches and a container of some warm soup for them.

"Here,make sure your wife drinks this while its still warm..." said Blade handing them food to Houndoom.

"Oh thank you kind you very much.I promise to never steal anything from anyone again.." said Houndoom.

" get out off here..." said Blade frowning.

As Houndoom ran away quickly with the food in his mouth,Blade started to think about his family...

"...You okay Blade?" asked Ayuma worried.

"Huh?! Oh yeah,I'm fine...('I'm' I wished my parent were)thought Blade to himself."Anyways,let's finish the leftovers and hit the hay must be exhausted from fighting just after you woke up." said Blade worried about Ayuma.

"Yeah..." said Ayuma

To Be Continued...


End file.
